Wheel covers for vehicles such as automobiles and trucks have generally been restricted to plastic and metal type hubcaps having bendable insertable edges for covering and protecting wheel hubs. See for example: U.S. Pat. Des. 170,114 to Dieterich; Des. 370,198 to Starr, Sr. et al.; 2,124,789 to Lyon; 2,279,704 to Davenport; and 5,457,886 to Fuller. While these patents show some decorative exteriors, all the exterior shapes and forms require engraving onto the metal hubcap itself so that the hubcap becomes a permanent fixture on the vehicle's wheels. Further the shapes are not discernable to people viewing the vehicles in motion.
Some removable covers have been proposed for vehicle wheels. See for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,792,191 to Farmer; and 4,955,670 to Koller. However, both of these patents are temporary shields that allow the automobile and the wheel tires to be detailed and cleaned. No decorative patterns and shapes are on the detailing shields. Furthermore, none of these shield covers can be used on the vehicles wheels when the vehicle is moving. Both Farmer and Koller require the vehicles using their shields to be stationary at a fixed location.
A spiral pattern has been proposed for a "wheel for articles of Cane or Rattan Furniture or the like." See for example U.S. Pat. Des. 105,054 to Ficks. However, this spiral pattern is integral to the "cane" and "rattan" wheel structure itself. No description, teaching, nor suggestion exists for applying this fixed wheel structure for vehicle covers. Spoke attachments have been proposed for toys such as bicycles. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,952,708 to Gruenberg; 2,558,423 to Dobrosky; and 2,621,081 to Mann. While Mann shows plural curves, the patent is restricted to attaching the curves to the spokes of bicycles and other spoke type wheels. Again, no description, teaching, nor suggestion exists for applying these spoke attached curves to vehicle wheel covers for automobiles.